In the art and sport of duck hunting, the use of decoys is quite common, often in sizable numbers. Because in most circumstances hunters must set out and retrieve their decoys each day they hunt, besides possibly requiring repeated settings, for example due to a change in wind or relocating to a spot with more duck activity. Normally a cord of varied lengths is attached to the decoy on one end and to an anchor on the other, to keep the decoys in place. With the use of dozens of decoys, it becomes a tedious and time-consuming task to wrap the cord, with weights, in some fashion around the decoys so that they don't become entangled with one another when placed in a decoy bag or boat as such.
A number of arrangements of automatic reels for duck decoys and similar purposes are known in the prior art. In general, these reels are adequate for their intended purpose. However, ease and simplicity of manufacture, operation, and maintenance are of great importance for such reels.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide an automatic cord reel for duck decoys which is easy to manufacture, simple and efficient to operate, and is easily and quickly adjusted or repaired.